the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Dol Guldur
Dol Guldur is a young and rising faction on the server and its territory is located east of the misty mountains in the southern part of mirkwood corrupted. The faction is ruled by Dol Guldur's Maleficent Witch King, Lord_Witch_King. The Vile army of the region is under control of Lord_Witch_King's right-hand man, ' TheKrimsonWolf'. Together, the two are bringing together a strong faction in the making. Members and Position Ruler and Witch King of Dol Guldur: Dol Guldur Witch King (Lord Witch King) Witch King's right hand, The Spider Lord of the East: TheKrimsonWolf Dark Maugosh- Crazykid543 The Black Numenorean: Shunsui12 The Shadow of Dol Guldur: Natsu8888 Uvatha the Horsemen: ' General_Uvatha' Elite Warrior of the West: SaitoHikari1131 The Corrupted Swan Knight: DexlessBroetchen Muriek the Sorceress: Kazantha Nazgûl Khamul: LordKhamul Spider Weaver of Warriors: FreakishMovie Upcoming Recruits: # OldSchoolCat # Firepower247 (More names will be added after submition) History Dol Guldur was established by Sauron after his return to Middle-earth sometime after TA 1000. Sauron became known as the Necromancer, and his identity was long kept secret. Dol Guldur was built on the hill known as Amon Lanc (meaning "bald hill"), and had been the capital of Oropher's Silvan realm. The Silvan Elves had fled north to the Black Mountains (later the Mountains of Mirkwood) after Sauron's return from the Downfall of Númenor. Later, after Sauron captured Amon Lanc, Thranduil, son of Oropher, led his people over the Forest River, where they remained. Sauron later remained there for hundreds of years. In TA 2941, the White Council agreed to an final attack at Dol Guldur and Sauron, which occurred at the same time as the Quest for Erebor. This was carefully planned by Gandalf, so that Sauron and Smaug could not assist each other, as otherwise they surely would have done. The White Council attacked Dol Guldur, and drove out Sauron. Sauron fled to Mordor, his plans nearly ready. In TA 2951, Sauron declared himself openly and sent three Nazgûl led by Khamûl to reoccupy Dol Guldur. During the War of the Ring, the forces of Dol Guldur were led by Khamûl, the Ringwraith second in command to the Witch-King of Angmar. He and his armies made many assaults upon Lórien and Thranduil's realm in Mirkwood, causing grievous damage to the outlying woodlands. Government Dol Guldur was ruled by the two Nazgûls Lord_Witch_King and LordKhamul, which were sent by Sauron to guard the Hill of Dark Sorcery and to conquer the northern part of the mirkwood and Lothlórien. They ruled from May 2015 to September 2015 and they are the first lords of the faction. Lord_Witch_King '''represents the Nazgûl "Indur" while '''LordKhamul '''is also known as "Khamûl the Easterling", which was a mortal man who ruled the lands of the East known as Rhûn until he received one of the nine Rings of Power from the Dark Lord Sauron. The third Nazgûl which were sent to Dol Guldur is "Ûvatha", the supreme commander of the Orc troops of Dol Guldur. He is represented by '''GeneralUvatha. Lord_Witch_King and LordKhamul joined forces to make a rapidly growing faction, creating Dol Guldur into a force not to be reckoned with. The two great rulers went absent during the summer of 2015, leaving the faction and its members in a tailspin trying to find a leader. Lord_Witch_King was killed during an invasion of the northern woodland realm in Dol Guldur, and he went into an unknown location, regaining his power. LordKhamul fled together with GeneralUvatha in his''' former homeland Rhûn. The crown was given to '''crazykid543 '''by the previous leader '''Khamûl, who was banished by his lord Sauron from Dol Guldur. LordKhamul is going to grow in strength in his fortress in Rhûn and maybe he will once return to reclaim these lands.' '''Meanwhile '''crazykid543' mysteriously disappeared, Leaving the throne empty for a time. In his absence TheKrimsonWolf made a grab for the throne and succeeded temporarily until Lord_Witch_King '''protested and stated his intention to gain control once again. However '''crazykid543 '''reappeared claiming his right to the throne and offering '''TheKrimsonWolf the position of being his representative, negotiations between the two went on at great lengths. Finally, Lord_Witch_King rightfully claimed his throne, and made yet another great alliance, this time with TheKrimsonWolf and his men, setting Dol Guldur back on the path for success. Lord_Witch_King '''and '''LordKhamul once again co-ruled the faction with TheKrimsonWolf at their side as their Spider Lord, and General of the Dark Spawn that dwells in the corrupt land of Dol Guldur. After LordKhamul's one week ban, and low activity on the server, the factions witch king, Lord_Witch_King took full leadership of the land. It is now ruled by Lord_Witch_KIng and his right-hand man, TheKrimsonWolf Strongholds Because of the facts that Dol Guldur is a quite small biome and that the upcoming faction was founded recently there were built only three noteworthy strongholds so far. Dol Guldur (Hill of Dark Sorcery) The old fortress of Dol Guldur is the most important building of the faction. It is currently built by Lord_Witch_King '''with the help of some other Dol Guldur players as '''LordKhamul, tchri006 '''and '''Capt_Percy. '''After it is finished '''Khamûl '''will rule the fortress at the Amon Lanc with a rod of iron and most of the players of the faction will be able to dwell into it. Dol Guldur is located east of the fast travel point at the end of a gravel path. '''Dark Tower of Sorcery The Dark Tower of Sorcery is the home of Lord_Witch_King and it is located east of the Hill of Dark Sorcery. The tower is the main base of the faction until Dol Guldur is finished. Minas Eitur Minas Eitur is a new stronghold of Dol Guldur and is under the direct rule of TheKrimsonWolf '''and his two generals '''Shunsui12 and Leaf_99. Diplomacy Dol Guldur is well connected with almost every bad faction and its enemies are the realms of the elves and of the men except Rohan. The most important allies and foes are listed below. Allies * Mordor: The Nazgûls of Dol Guldur are servants of Mordor and the Dark Lord Sauron, therefore they are obliged to support the evil faction in wartime against Gondor. * Gundabad: Together with the Orcs of the Mount Gundabad Dol Guldur makes many assaults upon Lórien and Thranduil's realm in Mirkwood. * Northmen: They are a lone faction who will help Dol Goldur when needed. Enemies * Lothlorien * Woodland Realm * Gondor Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Orcs